


Stolen Time

by Kalira



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Affection, F/M, Fire Lord Zuko, Fluff, Late at Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-17 11:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13075917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: In the wake of Zuko's investment as Fire Lord, there has been little time for anything but the work of negotiating peace and changing the country. Any opportunity for he and Mai to spend time together must be seized, and appreciated - no matter how unconventional.





	Stolen Time

**Author's Note:**

> Circumstances led me to feeling the need to write some nice Maiko - and I'm in the middle of a rewatch, so my Zuko feels have now been salved a bit by the fluff. (Only a bit, though. Because I'm still in the middle of the rewatch. So many feelings.)

A quiet knock roused Mai from sleep, and she stirred, frowning. She squinted across the room, but could make out no light - even with the thickness of the curtains that kept her bedroom dark. . .

Whatever fool was at her door, they had come to rouse her not long after dawn, at the latest, or she would see at least _some_ light around the heavy fabric. Mai groaned silently and rose from her bed, smoothing her nightgown and leaving her robe where it hung at the foot of her bed as she made her way to her door.

Hopefully it _was_ someone being foolish and not another disaster.

Not that it had exactly been a _disaster_ when a pair of attempted assassins had been found sneaking into the palace - there were reasons why assassination was an uncommon way for the throne of the Fire Lord to be passed on. Among them that every ruler of the Fire Nation must be a powerful firebender, and many had been accomplished in other defences as well.

Zuko was hardly an exception to that, and might be somewhat more accomplished at defending himself without bending than any Fire Lord for generations, at least. Not that Mai hadn’t still taken it upon herself to instruct every last member of the royal guard in proper vigilance to intruders after the assassins had been dealt with.

Zuko was also outside her bedroom door.

Mai tilted her head and watched him patiently as he gave her a sheepish smile. “Zuko . . . what are you doing here?” she asked.

“I- Uh. We haven’t seen much of each other lately.” Zuko said, and Mai’s frown deepened. Unfortunately quite true. “I thought- Would you like to go for a walk?”

Mai blinked, and Zuko ducked his head a little, not quite shuffling his feet. Mai looked him quickly up and down, then pursed her lips thoughtfully. She _had_ missed him. “Yes.” she said, and smiled slightly when Zuko’s head came up, his eyes darting to her face as his expression lightened with surprise and pleasure. Zuko never took her companionship or her _yes_ es for granted; Mai was pleased that he did not, but she hoped as things . . . settled a little more he might grow a little more confident in her, in _them_. “Give me a minute.” she added, stepping back but leaving the door open.

Zuko didn’t follow her inside, but stepped forwards to wait in the doorway as Mai pulled on her robe and a pair of slippers, as well as tying on the lightest of her forearm holsters. There were only a few knives in each, but Mai never went entirely unarmed.

Zuko offered her his hand when she returned to him, and Mai let him take it, leading her outside. They were alone - no guards, his or hers, and Mai looked around for them subtly, but not too hard. Many of the guards tried to be invisible particularly when shadowing Zuko and Mai together, but the illusion of solitude and true solitude were a little different.

She paused outside the door. The moon was high and the sky a deep, velvety blue. “It’s got to be hours before dawn.” she said with some disbelief as Zuko, two steps down ahead of her, turned back to face her.

“. . .sorry.” Zuko said, frowning slightly. “There hasn’t been much time to spare lately, and,” he paused, his fingers shifting in hers, “I missed you.” He looked up at her, his eyes warm even in the cool light of the moon, the night air blowing capriciously around them, tugging at their hair and clothes.

Mai sighed and moved to descend the stairs as well. “I’ve missed you, too.” she admitted, and then released his hand to bind up her loose hair before the breeze could create too much of a disaster with it.

Zuko led her across the plaza and into a quiet, sprawling garden, but Mai didn’t particularly care - the garden might look intriguingly different in the night hours, and the quiet might be particularly nice, but in the end she was only here because Zuko had asked, and she wanted to be with him.

“I must love you.” Mai said quietly, twining their hands and leaning against Zuko’s shoulder. He looked at her with a confused, curious expression and a faint smile. “I am allowing you to drag me out of sleep and for a pointless walk in the middle of the night, and I’m not even angry with you about it.” she said dryly, lips quirking.

“Oh.” Zuko said, frowning slightly. “I’m sorry for waking you.” he said quietly.

Mai’s lips curled a little more and she reached up, fingertips brushing his jaw as she tilted her head and kissed his cheek.

Zuko ducked his head slightly, smiling, his cheek going warm and slightly pink under her lips. Mai lowered her hand, stroking up and down his forearm affectionately. “I don’t mind, if it’s you.” she said softly. Her hand stilled and she set her nails against the tender inside of his wrist. “As long as you don’t do it _too_ often.” she added, glancing up at him again with narrowed eyes.

Zuko’s smile didn’t fade and he stepped away from her to bow slightly, courteous, turning their clasped hands over and kissing her knuckles. Mai huffed and moved close to him again when he straightened, winding their arms together as they walked.

Even in the heart of the Fire Nation the nights carried a hint of a chill, in the depths of winter, and Zuko was nicely warm against her.

Zuko rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand, calluses rough against the smooth skin, though not unpleasantly so. Mai tilted her head down to rest against his shoulder with a content sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> Look me up on [Tumblr](http://kalira9.tumblr.com/) to say hello, see me flail over fandom, or prompt me for a story.


End file.
